Noche de brujas
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry quiere disfrutar con su novio una noche de brujas en privado. Drabble para Halloween, en respuesta al reto de la mazmorra Snarry por el Día internacional de Snarry


**Noche de brujas**

**Resumen: **Harry quiere disfrutar con su novio una noche de brujas en privado.

**Drabble para Halloween, en respuesta al reto de la mazmorra Snarry por el Día internacional de Snarry**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor

**Serie:**

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Noche de brujas**

Se puso su disfraz, ese que había estado guardando por cerca de tres meses, desde que lo vio en la vitrina de la tienda de disfraces de la esquina de su universidad.

Se vio en el espejo y notó que mostraba demasiada piel, que su cabello estaba más desordenado que antes, y que el color ciertamente no le favorecía mucho, pero ¿Quien se ve bien para Halloween?

Salió de su casa, esperando que sus padres no lo hayan notado. A ellos no les gustaba que se juntara que ese chico, pero Harry estaba enamorado. Ansiaba cada respiro del que se convirtió en su amante hace tres meses y que sin cuidado había tomado su corazón que se dio en bandeja ante tanta muestra de carisma.

Bien, no podía decir que su vecino era un dulce de miel, de hecho, era tan agrio y amargo que lo tenían tachado como el viejo huraño del numero 456. Sin tomar en cuenta que Severus era dos años menor que él y que aun iba en el colegio. Harry sabía, sin temor a equivocarse, que su amante se mostraba sociable solamente con él, y eso por que era su novio, sino, sería igual de desagradable que con el resto del mundo.

Llegó a la casa de Severus en un par de segundos. Dos pisos que se mostraban como el lugar más sombrío del barrio. De fachada negra y sin plantas que decoraran el antejardín. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas de color marfil, y que aun en noches normales, le daban una apariencia tan tétrica como en esta noche.

—Severus —llamó despacio, no quería que la Doña Eileen o Don Tobías se enteraran de que él había ido a verle.

Harry sabía de sobra que sus "suegros" no estaban contentos con su "amistad". Y eso por que le mismo Tobías Snape, honorable padre de su pareja, se lo gritó en la cara un día que los encontró en una posición bastante intima y desventajosa para su único hijo, mientras estos se besaban en el patio de la casa del menor.

Vio como las cortinas de la habitación de su novio se movían y como este se asomaba un poco y le hacía señas con la mano para que esperara.

Lo admitía, estaba nervioso, pero sus ansias no nublaron su mente, obligándolo a permanecer en su lugar en espera de su pareja.

Severus emergió desde la parte trasera de la casa, seguramente se había tenido que arrancar para encontrarse con él, al igual que él mismo lo hizo momentos antes.

Cuando el chico llegó a su lado, lo vio maravilloso. Obviamente no podía usar esa palabra con su novio, por que el chico de diecisiete años era demasiado orgulloso y estaba seguro que un alago como ese le costaría un par de días de soledad y unas cuantas noches sin más compañía que su mano derecha.

Severus estaba disfrazado de vampiro, pero no el típico disfraz infantil de traje negro y capa a tono con interior rojo. No. Llevaba un traje al estilo victoriano, de color rojo sangre, con camisa blanca con volados desde el cuello hasta el pecho. Los ribetes salían desde las mangas de la chaquetilla y le daban un aire aristocrático y colonia. Tenía lentes de contacto rojos y colmillos postizos pintados con rojo en las puntas para simular sangre. Su cabello, siempre negro, ahora peinado con gel hacia atrás formaba la estampa perfecta.

Te vez genial —le dijo—. Vas a matarme de un ataque.

—Esperaba matarte con una mordida, pero como quiero que las cosas sigan como están, me tendré que privar de tal libertad —le dijo sonriendo de lado, de esa manera tan maquiavélica que tenía a veces y que tanto calentaba a Harry.

—¿No me dirás nada por mi traje? —le preguntó abriendo los brazos, y dando una vuelta para que el chico le viera completo.

—Sí. Pues que te vas a resfriar y no podremos salir la semana que viene.

Harry lo miró de mala manera, pero en ese momento corrió una pequeña brisa que le demostró la veracidad en las palabras de su novio. Su traje de pirata no cubría para nada su cuerpo. Un pantalón corto, con terminaciones desiguales, como si estuviera muy gastado. Una camisa de color fucsia, sin botones, demás de muchos collares de fantasía cubría su desnudo pecho y una pañoleta verde afirmada en su frente.

—Pues no me pasara nada —dijo tajante—. Ahora, vamos a caminar un rato, no quiero llegar a la fiesta antes de las doce, sería incomodo con tanta gente viéndonos llegar.

—¿Desde cuando te molesta ser el centro de atención? —preguntó caminando junto a Harry, dejando atrás su casa.

—No me gusta serlo, eres tú quien siempre me critica algo que no es.

—Sí, claro —dijo mirando hacia el frente, luego de mandarle una mirada congelante a su pareja.

Severa sabía que Harry no lo hacía apropósito, pero siempre fue así, desde que fueran al colegio. El chico iba en cursos superiores, pero eso no impedía el que viera como las chicas le acosaban y se lo comieran con la mirada. Incluso, un par de chicos también lo habían hecho y daba gracias a que el idiota no lo notara, por que estaba seguro que de ser así, no se habrían vuelto pareja.

Lo que Severus no sabía, es que Harry siempre estaba demasiado ocupado en mirarlo a él, como para mirar a alguien más. Y que esperaba siempre la más mínima oportunidad para acercarse a hablarle.

Llegaron a una plaza, ya desierta de los niños que seguramente habían vuelto a sus casas, atiborrados de dulces, que seguramente causarían unos cuantos dolores de estómagos y jugosos beneficios a los dentistas.

—Que bueno que pudiste escapar —le dijo cuando estuvieron sentados y su brazo ya reposara en el hombro ajeno.

—Mi madre sabía que saldría —dijo bajando la cabeza— ¿De donde crees que saqué el dinero para el arriendo del disfraz?

—Bien, eso resuelve una gran duda —su sonrisa de sientes blancos iluminó su rostro al mirarlo de lado.

—Tonto.

Harry sonrió antes de besarlo. Esos labios delgados que le daban más satisfacción que cualquier otra cosa. Quizás, si la noche daba buenos frutos, no tendrían que ir a ninguna fiesta y tendrían su diversión privada en su habitación. Total, siempre podría ingeniarse las para llevar a su vampirito a casa sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

Fin

**N/A: ¡Feliz Halloween! Bien les dejo este drabble en espera de que lo disfrutaran, tenía ganas de escribir a un Severus menor que Harry, pero con el mismo carácter agrio que lo caracteriza. **

**Un beso**

**Majo**


End file.
